To Brother who I loved
by Lisse08
Summary: “You’ll remain here, inside my heart.” Pairing: Yuuram, slight ConWolf.


**Title: To Brother who I loved**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Summary: "You'll remain here, inside my heart." Pairing: Yuuram, slight ConWolf.**

**A/N Another fics about death. Hehe. I always kill them. =P**

"Wolfram, please…"

"DON'T!" Wolfram hissed at the offending hand Yuuri was extending. Yuuri cringed as he saw the droplets of tears rolling down on the beautiful face. "Don't… Don't. Touch. Me."

Wolfram wheeled around, heading off. He knew he wasn't right at venting his anger at Yuuri when he didn't do anything wrong. In fact, it was his own fault.

The tears couldn't stop. The despairing circle hurled him down into the world of darkness. The feeling of loss was stronger than ever. Never had he in his life felt so lonely.

So lonely…

He felt the lump thickened in his throat. And within moments, more tears gushed out.

No… Conrad…

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

"Wolfram, you stay here." Conrad ordered, as usual. He was always the one outside defending for them, while he stayed inside defending for Yuuri. He had faith in his brother's sword skills, even though he denied his existence so badly before this. Wolfram nodded and rose up his hand, signaling to Yuuri that they should back off.

Yuuri did as he was told. Looking back and forth, Wolfram swept one last look over to where Conrad was standing. Shock erupted in his stomach. The sweat drenched his brother's shirt and Wolfram could tell that he was having some difficulty trying to defend himself.

What was happening? Is the opponent too strong for him?

"Conrad!" Wolfram called out. He might need his help.

"Stay there!" Conrad shouted back.

"BUT!" 'You can barely stand!'

"Just listen to me!" That tone was final.

"But…" His voice dropped to a whisper.

_If only I didn't listen to him…_

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Yuuri watched helplessly at the back of his fiancé walking out at him. Wolfram shouldn't blame himself. He was extremely sad too.

Conrad's gone…

He will never be there to play baseball with him. Never be besides him, calling him 'heika'. Never be protecting him…

He was gone for good…

He covered his face with his palms, refusing to see the reality. The hot tears were accumulating quick insides his sockets. He must hold on. If he fails, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Conrad…

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"But…" Wolfram whispered.

Yuuri sneaked up from behind, listening to the shouts between the brothers. He sensed something wrong too. Conrad didn't seem to be in his usual self.

"Hurry, we need to get out of sight." Wolfram urged and pushed him further into the bushes.

In a flash, he realized that it was too late. He stared horror-struck in the darkness as the scene developed in front of him. His godfather tumbled down onto the ground in slow motion.

Seeing Conrad on the floor, unmoved, Yuuri couldn't register what happened next. He heard Wolfram's soft shock whispering of 'No.' He kept repeating the single word, over and over again beside him. He saw the attacker looking towards their directions. The consequences flashed through his mind.

"Wolfram," That voice sounded hollow. "Wolfram," He called out again, panic entering his tone when he sensed the danger that would land them as the man started trotting towards them. "We need to go." Yuuri hushed.

"HURRY!" he grabbed Wolfram's hand, who was still reciting that depressing 'No'.

He didn't wish it to be true.

"No… we can't leave Conrad…"

"We need to go!" Yuuri exerted his force, half-dragging, half-pulling the protesting blonde. The footsteps were coming nearer to nearer.

He didn't wish to leave him too.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted behind him. He ran through the branches with his hand on Wolfram's, feeling the violent cut across his naked skin and the searing pain as it did. He didn't know how far he had run. Yuuri could hear the soft sobs behind him. It crushed his heart.

His heart twisted again.

Will he be able to find Conrad again?

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Wolfram's steps were getting heavier and heavier. He nearly tripped off for a few times. Yuuri himself had sustained a few minor cuts but it didn't tire him out. But he knew the shock was still there, causing the strength to leave them inch by inch as they got further and further away.

This is it.

Without giving it a second thought, he dragged Wolfram down into the tall bushes, enough to hide off their existence. Wolfram covered his mouth, his cries becoming a muffled sobs. The emerald eyes shone back at him in tears, and closed again as he blinked.

Hurt, Yuuri sneaked nearer to his fiancé. He understood his feelings. The hurt and depress. He wanted Wolfram to understand that he wasn't alone.

Hands outstretched, he pulled the blond close to his chest and buried his head into his chest. Immediately, Wolfram's tears soaked his clothes. Yuuri hugged tighter, feeling the soft scent of Wolfram entering his nostril. He tried to hush him down while listening closely to the night.

"I shouldn't have left him…"

"Conrad will be alright. He will come back to find us, for sure." Yuuri whispered into the ears.

"What if he didn't?"

"He will…" He said, much less convincingly. It only shattered Wolfram.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Quite the opposite, Conrad never did come.

Hours later, they found Conrad's body with the help of Kohi who tracked them as they ran through the forest. The soldier's blood was gushing out from his wounds, coloring the soil in a deep red. Wolfram was practically trembling as they waited for others to arrive. Yuuri held onto Conrad's hands, his other pressing onto the wounds to stop the blood flowing. His eyes flicked open, drifted in and out before recognizing the persons in front of him.

"Conrad!" Both of them shrieked at the same time, out of joy.

"Help are coming, please." Wolfram sobbed.

"Hold on until then." Yuuri continued.

But he didn't.

Due to the fact that he is a human, Gisela couldn't treat him with any maryoku.

"Conrad. Please don't leave us." Wolfram cried.

"Conrad…" Yuuri lowered his head, feeling hope deserted him. His guts churned as he heard a soft murmur, barely audible at his ears.

"NO." was the only word Wolfram could find when Conrad's last breath left Earth. Yuuri raised his head from the soldier. Tears were rolling down for the first time on his king's cheek.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

He sat down on the wooden chair outside the garden. He wasn't aware of what he was doing. It was as though he was sleepwalking ever since Conrad's death.

This was the place where they used to combat when small. It was before he knew that Conrad is a half-human. They used to be so good. Even if there was a period of time where he hated Conrad, they were able to build back their relationship. But because of his stubbornness, they never did get any closer than what they used to be when they were still small.

Wolfram regretted it.

_Because I thought that there will always be tomorrow… _

He reached up again to cover his eyes, feeling the liquid at the corner of his eyes again.

_So, Conrad never knew about my feelings… _

_My feelings that… _

… _I'm always proud to have a big brother as him. And that… _

"I love you…"

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"I love you…"

Stunned, Yuuri stopped his footsteps. He failed to muster up anymore courage to take another step closer to the prince. He stepped back into the shadow and pressed his back onto the cold bricks wall.

The heart-broken crying twitched his heart.

"_I love you…" _

Dropping his gaze on the ground, Yuuri found a drip of tear slipped onto it.

Conrad's right. It's time to make up his mind.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

He jerked at the arms that were circling around his body. He smelt the scent, immediately recognized who it was without needing to turn. Wolfram touched him, caught between hurling the arm off and squeezing it tight.

"Conrad loves you too." Yuuri whispered from behind. The tears stopped dropping.

"Eh?"

"I heard it." He paused, it hurt him enough not wanting to think about the scene, but he has to tell this to Wolfram. "The last words before he left."

Stock of shocking wave swept over Wolfram. He never recalled of hearing anything from Conrad, who was half-unconscious that night. How could Yuuri hear it?

'No… Wait…' It hit him.

"_NO." was the only word Wolfram could find when Conrad's last breath left Earth. Yuuri raised his head from the soldier. Tears were rolling down for the first time on his king's cheek._

"He wishes for me to be true to my feelings."

"What does that have anything to do with…?" He halted, seeing his king's palm touched his chin. His head twisted over by Yuuri's hand, forcing him to look into the black onyx. He realized… this is the first time he ever see Yuuri this closely and it made his heart burst.

"Because he knew… about my true feelings for you." Yuuri edged in and touched the plump lips with his. It gradually melted the blonde. In the cold breeze of the night, he heard the words drifted through the air.

"I love you."

…_._

_**To Brother Conrad who I loved,**_

"Cheri-sama did a great job in naming this flower…" Yuuri said as his fiancé placed the blue flower down in front of the grey tomb.

"Conrad-Stands-Upon-The Earth…" Wolfram stated, squatting down.

_Conrad… _

_Thank you. _

The gentle touch of Yuuri's landed on his shoulder. He replied it with a smile, a smile that came from within his heart, for he was truly happy.

_I'm glad that I'm born to be your little brother._

Yuuri lowered himself down to level with the prince.

"Wolfram…"

"Don't worry. I'm not crying." Wolfram interjected.

_That's right… I won't cry anymore._

_Even until the very end, you wished for me to be happy with Yuuri. _

The prince smiled, feeling the tight embrace given by his king. He patted the back of his, soft but firm. Before he came here, he thought he would be the one crying but now, it was Yuuri who couldn't control his tears. Wolfram hushed him down, holding him.

"I'm sorry I…" Yuuri sobbed.

"Don't be. You have been holding it in for me for the past few days because you didn't want me to be sad about it, right?" Wolfram smiled.

"Geez… why did every one treat me like a kid…"

He heard the laugh. He was happy to see Yuuri cracked a smile.

The smile on Yuuri's face…

Time stopped for a second. The darkness was stretching out its hands at him again.

The gentle smile on Conrad's…

He realized that he could still remember them, so clearly.

_I hoped you're now living happily somewhere too. _

_Wait for me there… Because… _

_Next time, _

"Shall we go…?" Yuuri asked after he calmed down.

"Yeah…" He had to try his best not to let the tears control him again. Yuuri gripped his hand and walked him out from the royal cemetery.

_I'll be there to be your brother again… _

Even so, in his heart, he could see his tears flowing silently, unseen.

You'll remain here, inside me…

…**. Loved, Wolfram…**


End file.
